Thanksgiving (Kinda)
'''Thanksgiving (Kinda) '''is the second episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the second episode of season one. Transcript SpongeBob: (walking to Sandy's house) Heading to Sandy's, heading to Sandy's, cha cha cha, heading to Sandy's... Passerby: Why are you talking to yourself? SpongeBob: So the audience knows what's happening? Jeez, haven't you heard of breaking the- (bumps into Sandy's door) You know, I have no idea how that happened. (rings doorbell and Sandy answers) Sandy: Hi SpongeBob! You're just in time for Thanksgiving dinner? SpongeBob: Thanksgiving? Sandy: Didn't you get the letter? SpongeBob: We STILL send letters these days? Sandy: Nevermind, you're here now. SpongeBob: Er, Sandy. What is Thanksgiving? Sandy: Oh, it's a holiday we celebrate in Texas where we say 'thank you'. SpongeBob: Is that it? Sandy: Well, the actual story involves British people coming to- you know, it literally is just about thanking people. SpongeBob: Oh. You mentioned dinner? What sort of stuff will we eat? Sandy: Well, humans normally have turkey. SpongeBob: What's a turkey? Sandy: You don't wanna know... (one second silence) SpongeBob: Back on topic? Sandy: Oh yeah, I bought a few dozen krabby patties. SpongeBob: Sweet! Sandy: More like burger. (laugh track) SpongeBob: What's that? Sandy: My laugh track... Time Card: One Hour Later... SpongeBob: (heading home) Well thanks for the dinner, see you soon! Sandy: Not if I see you sooner? SpongeBob: Well, if today's Thanksgiving I better start thanking people! (cut to Squidward's house) SpongeBob: (knocking on door) Squidward, oh Squidward! Squidward: (answers) WHAT??? SpongeBob: Thank you for looking after Gary that one time! Squidward: OK... (slams door) SpongeBob: (goes to Patrick house and knocks on 'door') Patrick, oh Patrick! Patrick: (answers) Oh, hi SpongeBob! What brings you here? SpongeBob: It's Thanksgiving! Patrick: Thanksgiving? I wanna play, I wanna play! Umm... what's a 'Thanksgiving'? SpongeBob: It's a holiday when you say 'thank you'. Patrick: Oh, well thank you SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Thank you too, my ol' pal! Patrick: Let's go thank some more people! (we see a montage of SpongeBob and Patrick thanking people) SpongeBob: Thank you for being my relative. Patrick: Thank you for giving me that hat. SpongeBob: Thank you for always being number one. Patrick: THANK YOU FOR EATING MY COUCH! SpongeBob: Thank you for making this cameo. Patrick: Thank you for picking my nose. SpongeBob: Now, it's your turn! (we see the other end thank the duo) Donald Trump: Thank you for voting for me. Mr. Krabs: Thank you for spending your money! Robbie Rotten: Thank you for making me that disguise. Temmie: thank u 4 coming to da tem shop! Doug: Thank you for digging up my lawn. Gary: Meow. (bubble transition to the last house) SpongeBob: Patrick, after this house we have thanked everyone in Bikini Bottom! Patrick: I know! We should be the Thanksgiving champions or something! (knocks on the door) Bill Cipher: (answers) Well, well, well, what do we have here? SpongeBob: Umm, who are you? Bill Cipher: The name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're a living kitchen utensil? Ha! I know who you are, SpongeBob. Patrick: We've come to say thank you! Bill Cipher: To say thank you? Nobody ever thanks me... SpongeBob: Huh? Bill Cipher: It's complicated. Well, if you're gonna thank me - I don't care what it's for - you must shake my hand. SpongeBob: Deal. (they shake hands) Bill Cipher: Ha! You fool! SpongeBob: What? Bill Cipher: You see, when you shake hands with me, I can possess you! Didn't yoy notice that I'm a dream demon? (manically laughs then stops) It's funny how dumb you are. (possesses SpongeBob) SpongeBob: (now a spirit) Oh no... Bill Cipher: Finally, a human corpse to possess! I guess it's more of an aquatic humanoid creature, but it'll do. If you need me, I'm gonna drink cola like a person! (runs off) Patrick: SpongeBob! SpongeBob, where are you? SpongeBob: I'm right here, buddy! Patrick: SpongeBob, I'll find you! (runs off) SpongeBob: Oh no, he can't see me. (bubble transition to his house where he goes through walls and tries to pick up the telephone) Oh, why can't I pick things up! This is terrible! I shouldn't have thanked everyone in town... (cut back to the episode's start as we see it was all a vision) Sandy: SpongeBob! SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob: Huh? Oh, sorry. I justb had a vision. I thanked everyone in town and got possessed by a dream demon! Sandy: Oh, SpongeBob. I didn't mean thank everyone in Bikini Bottom! Just be grateful for what you have! SpongeBob: Oh... that makes much more sense. You wanna go inside for dinner? Sandy: Sure thing, ol' pal! (they go in as the camera zooms out to see Bill watching them) Bill Cipher: Looks like this kid must be the key to unlocking a door greater than one could imagine. I just need to figure out how. Looks like your good ol' friend Bill might have to closely watch this yellow freak. And maybe, just maybe, someone else connected to him... (his eyeball continously changes to pictures of characters in the show until it stops on Plankton) Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Holiday Specials Category:Thanksgiving